


I'll Sing You to Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Boy 'verse [5]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Daddy!Jack, Ew, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, here comes lexi!, little!Zack, thsi is vv bad, uh oh, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice night with Zack and Jack turns disastrous</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Sing You to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this took forever and I realize now that it's actually like really short. nice. there's another chapter coming for this one, you know, gotta make everything better. ok bye

Rian knowing turned out not to be a big deal, if anything it made taking care of Zack easier. If Jack had to do something for press, or he just had to go somewhere, Rian could now watch Zack. Of course Zack prefered to be with Jack, but he did trust Rian enough to be left with him for a while.

All this changed when Alex found out. 

Alex had planned to go hang out with some friends at a bar, while Rian, Zack and Jack all decided to stay on the bus.

When Alex goes out, it’s automatically going to be a ‘little’ night. It wasn’t often that he did, so Zack and Jack took all that they could get. As soon as Alex left for the night, Jack set up the back room with blankets, toys, movies, and other things Zack may want when he was in his headspace. They had gotten right down to business; Jack put on a movie (Cinderella) to play as background noise, and Zack got to work coloring a picture in his coloring book. Jack and Rian had taken a seat on the couch behind Zack, watching him work on the picture.

Jack and Rian were so into the conversation they were having that they hadn’t noticed the sound of the bus door opening, nor the sound of footsteps leading to the back room and opening the door to the lounge. They hadn’t even noticed the figure in the doorway until they heard Zack’s startled gasp, which was when they looked up to see Alex looming in the doorway with a surprised expression on his face.

“Uhm,” he started uncomfortably. “What’s going on?” 

The other guys shared a look while Zack sat up and scooted back between Jack’s legs, looking for the safety he can only find through his Daddy. Jack placed his legs over Zack’s shoulders, encasing him into Jack’s embrace. 

“Hey.. Alex,” Rian started, looking like he was just trying to fill in the silence. Zack looked like he was about to start crying, and he burrowed further into Jack’s legs, covering his face behind them. The sounds of Cinderella was still in the background, but nobody was paying attention. If you were close enough, you could hear the soft sounds of Zack’s sniffles coming from the floor.

“What are you guys doing?” Alex asked confusedly, eyeing his band mates curiously.

“Uhm, nothing?” Jack answered awkwardly. Jack could already feel Zack’s tears making contact with the skin of his leg through his pants, and he knew that this wasn’t going to pass by easily; with Zack or Alex.

“Alright then,” Alex muttered, and it seemed that he realized that this wasn’t them just watching Cinderella, which was Alex’s initial thought. But now he knows it’s something more.

“Alright seriously, what the fuck is going on?” he snapped, getting fed up with the awkward looks the other guys were passing back and forth.

“You know what, Alex?” Rian finally announced. “It’s none of your fu-freaking business and you need to stop being so pushy. You don’t need to know everything so stop acting like you’re better than us, because you’re not. Okay?” Rian finished with a glare, and Alex and Jack both had surprised looks on their faces at the outburst.

Alex narrowed his eyes at Rian. “Fine,” he responded quietly, before turning and walking back to the bunks. Jack, Rian, and Zack heard ruffling from the bunks before hearing the bus door open and slam back shut.

Jack sighed before pulling his legs away from Zack. “Baby boy, come sit on Daddy’s lap,” he said quietly. Zack whined when Jack moved his legs, but none the less obeyed and crawled up onto Jack with a wet face and red-rimmed eyes. He immediately shoved his head into the crook of Jack’s neck and started shaking while Jack rubbed his back softly. “Oh sweetie, it’s okay.”

“I’ll leave you guys alone for a bit,” Rian said softly, mindful of Zack’s emotions. Jack nodded at him in response and Rian got up. Before he got up, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of Zack’s head. When he finally left, Zack pulled his head up from his Daddy’s neck and looked into Jack’s eyes. 

“It’s gonna be fine, honey,” Jack reassured. “You know Alex, he’ll come around.” 

“Daddy?” Zack finally spoke. 

“Hmm?” 

“Please don’t leave me,” he muttered, and placed his head back on Jack’s shoulder.

Jack gasped lightly at the thought of leaving Zack. “Don’t think that, baby. I’ll never leave you alone. I love you.”


End file.
